H A Z E D
by NanaShinozaki
Summary: When a crushing issue spreads around thee school, Lucy falls into depression. Enter Natsu Dragneel, a fratman, ready to recruit her. RATING MAY CHANGE


Everyone was giving her weird looks all morning.

Nineteen year old Lucy Heartfilia went on her merry way to her first class that morning and all she could think about was stares she had been getting from the school gate to her classroom.

She could hear everyone whisper among themselves and point to her as if she was famous. Though her little arrogant subconscious screamed at her how absolutely beautiful she must have looked right now.

Sitting on her favourite chair, she nearly slammed her folder down at the desk.

"Everyone's acting weird."

Levy McGarden, her best friend since kindergarten, perked up. "What do you mean?"

"I've been getting weird looks all day."

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know. They're staring makes me forget everything I crammed for last night." She looked down and checked her outfit. "Can people see though my shirt? Oh no, do I have a period stain on my ass?!" She stood up hastily, looking down on her bum.

"Lu-chan, its fine, you don't."

"Oh good, cause I don't think it'd be here this early." Lucy sighed in relief.

"Or… you're pregnant." The bluenette's eyes twinkled. "Are you?"

Almost instantly, Lucy's knuckles knocked hard on her wooden desk. "Can you not?!"

"Right, that was so wrong. You'd have Dan for the rest of your life then." She laughed.

"...What's wrong with Dan, Levy?" Lucy quirked an eyebrow. "Do you have a problem with my boyfriend?"

"Its not that girl, I mean… come one Lu! He barely makes time for you, and every time you do get to see him, he jumps on you like a rabbit in heat." Levy rolled her eyes. "I just don't like the way he's treating you."

"Levy, we've been over this. I know Dan loves me. I feel it. And I love him too. You just don't understand because you don't see him the way I do."

"Or you don't see him the way everyone does."

"That's because what I've told you, is only my side. You're my friend, of course you'd be on my side."

"Really Lu? Even that time you caught him nearly sexting a girl? Or what about that time he forced you to go with him with his friends at like what hour and you missed your dorm's curfew? Or, what about that time he forbade you to come with us to the movies because he claims that 'you never give him time'?" Levy crossed her arms.

"Levy, please."

"I know. None of my business. But last, I think your gonna meet someone else. Someone better."

"Right." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Its gonna be Dan I marry."

The door opens, and their professor comes in, holding a stack of papers.

"Today is gonna be your midterm exams for Religious Education, you have an hour."

*.*.*.*.*.*

Lucy exited the large room, finishing her exam in just twenty minutes, (fifteen actually, plus five minutes giving surrounding classmates answers) and one outside, she noticed other students giving her a look.

Spotting Cana near the staircase, she rushed over. "Hey Cana! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you!" She nearly screamed. "Come with me!" The brunette pulled at her wrist, dragging her all the way to the girl's bathroom. Locking the door behind her, and making sure they were completely alone, she turned to Lucy.

"Shit Luce!"

Lucy only blinked in confusion.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Woah!"

"What Bixlow? Found another murder?" Gray Fullbuster asked sarcastically. "No one wants to hear about it."

"No bro!" He said excitedly. "Brothers! Gather around!" He called everyone. "Lemme show you something beautiful!"

"If its another puppet show, no one wants to see it." Gajeel glared at him.

"You really gotta stop those Bickslow. They're really stupid too." Said Loke.

"Not that! And don't you insult my puppetry! Oi, Loke, Elfman, Mest, Freed, get over here! You too Laxus."

"What the hell do you want?"

Grinning, the masked man turned his laptop to face the men gathering around. "A piece of meat."

"Woah."

"I didn't think those would actually exist."

"..."

"Loke, you're drooling."

"Oi Gray, don't strip."

"Wait wait, lemme get a good look at it!" Later, everyone, with the exception of Laxus and Freed, were pushing each other to get a view of the screen.

Not a minute later, a fist hit each of their heads, hard.

"What the hell Natsu?!"

Natsu Dragneel's fist slammed over the laptop, nearly breaking it as it closed.

"My laptop! You bastard!" Bixlow grabbed the man's collar.

"Enough Bixlow." Laxus stern voice filled his ears. "That was just downright disrespectful."

"What? He broke my laptop!"

"Not that." Freed piped up. "About the other thing."

Natsu grabbed Bixlow's hand on his shirt and twisted it, then planting his fist on his face, sending the man flying.

"Your mama didn't teach you respect Bixlow?" The pink haired man snarled.

Before Bixlow could utter a word, Zeref Dragneel spoke. "Natsu is right, brother. That was low, and disrespectful. You get a disciplinary action. And everyone else who fought over the screen."

Everyone turned quiet.

"Laxus, get the paddle."

"Yes, Grand."

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Cana, what is it?" Lucy rolled her eyes inn annoyance. "Why are you panicking?"

Cana blinked at her. "You don't know, do you?"

"Don't know what? What are you talking about?" She nearly screeched in irritation.

"They're out Lucy!"

"Dear God Cana, you have to give me more than that!"

"Your nude pictures Lucy! Someone spread them!"

And the blonde then felt as if her whole world collapsed.


End file.
